


Hello.And Goodby

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, M/M, crossovers, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saying hello to new friends, it's time to say goodbye<br/>to<br/>Cascade and the MC gang. BTW Jack gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello.And Goodby

## Hello.And Goodby

#### by Emerald Starburst

  
Disclaimers: These characters are not mine, more is the pity. I am so   
not making any money here!  
Author's Notes #1: I never intended to go this long without updating   
the story. Mea culpa, I was hijacked by wild plotbunnies! Anyway,   
call this an AU   
that includes everything that has happened in canon up to, but not   
including, Meridian.   
#2: I have been informed by concerned readers that I neglected to   
mention I was writing under the name Greenupstreet when I started   
this series.  
  
This story is a sequel to: Sensing the Guide

* * *

Title: The Sentinel's Apprentice-4 Hello...And Goodbye Series: The Sentinel's Apprentice  
Author: Emerald Starburst   
Website: emeraldsnotepad.com/index.php  
LJ: livejournal.com/users/emerstar/  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1/The Sentinel   
Pairing: Jack/Daniel, Jim/Blair 

Sequel to: Change, Visions, and Sensing the Guide 

* * *

Thirty minutes into a flight to Cascade Airport, two men were having a discussion... "Okay, what's wrong," asked Daniel. 

"What?" asked Jack, surprised. 

Daniel Jackson, Ph.D and newly online Sentinel, sighed and shook his head. "I can hear your heart thudding. I can smell your anxiety. Besides, you haven't stopped talking hockey since takeoff. What gives, Colonel mine?" 

For almost a second, Jack considered lying. "Nope, he could catch me in a lie before he was a Sentinel. "They make it look so easy." He nodded in the direction of their travel companions, Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg. At the moment, Blair was talking animatedly about some subject that had captured his interest. Jim was smiling and nodding in all the right places, though Jack would have bet good money Jim was only listening to hear Blair's voice. "What if I can't do this Guide thing? If I make a mistake, I could put you in a coma or something!" 

"I know you'll be just fine. I have every confidence in you, Jack." 

"I know you do, and that's what's scaring me! How can you be so sure? I'm a Colonel in the Air Force. I walk perimeters. I organize plans of attack. I blow things up. My skills at taking care of people are nil. Nonexistant. Gornish." 

Daniel wished for a moment that Jack could see himself as he did. Nah. It would spoil the effect. "Jack, what happened this morning?" 

Jack's eyebrows rose into his forehead. "You want to talk about that here?" 

"Not that, you idiot. In the bathroom. After, I went to the bathroom and did my usual routine. Just as I was about to pop my allergy meds.." 

"Yeah, and you call me an idiot! You heard what Blair said about how Jim reacted to that over the counter cold medicine. There's no telling what that shit would have done to you." 

"You're right. You stopped me. You protected me. Just as you always have. As well as Sam and Teal'c and anyone else who's been entrusted to your care." 

"Huh?" 

"Jack. Who takes point? Who uses attitude and sarcasm to draw attention away from the rest of the team when we've been captured? Who checks to make sure I've eaten? Slept? Gotten me away from the mountain when I've hit the wall on a big problem and need to step back? Damn," said Daniel in sudden realization, "you've been my Guide for years!" 

"Whoa," said Jack. "That's...scary." Jack came to his own epiphany. "Daniel, you've been my Sentinel." When Daniel looked confused, he continued. "Remember on Abydos during the first mission? I was burned out and suicidal. Every expert, military and civilian, tried to make me want to live again after Charlie died. Who got through? A geeky archeologist that got into my heart and never left again. What were the odds on that? It's like it was...meant to be...or something." 

Moved to their being, they stared deeply into each others' eyes. Where that might have led, they would never know. Just as Daniel was about to say something... 

"May I get you gentlemen anything?" asked the ever helpful hostess. Almost in one voice they said, "No! No thank you. We're fine." 

They sat in silence for the rest of the flight. Thinking. 

* * *

Captain Simon Banks knew there was something wrong when he couldn't hear anything outside his office. 

That's weird, he thought. It's never quiet out there. 

There was a soft tap at his door. "Come in." Rafe entered. He had a deer caught in the headlights look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" 

"Captain...Jim and Blair are back." 

"A day early? Send them in." Simon tried to shake off a feeling of doom and took a sip of coffee. Um. Double chocolate mocha. Jim would hate it, and that brought a smile to his face. 

The door opened and Sandburg walked in. "Sandburg! Ellison! What are you doing back..." Simon stopped in mid sentence and just gawked when Jim walked into the room. 

Jim adjusted his beret and straightened his dress greens. It had been a long time, and he had to get used to wearing them again. 

Blair couldn't take his eyes off of Jim. Until that morning he'd never seen Jim in his dress uniform, and, boy, was he hot! 

Simon was still silent. 

"Simon?" Jim ventured. 

"What the hell is this?" he said at last. Jim and Blair looked at each other. They knew Simon was going to take this badly, and Jim figured the uniform would at least get the explosion over with quickly. 

"Simon, I've rejoined the Army. They know I'm a Sentinel, and I've been offered a chance to serve my country." And the world, he added mentally. 

"Dear God, they kidnaped and brainwashed you. The both of you! Let me call the gang in. We'll get you out of this somehow..." 

"Simon, chill." Blair was relieved. Simon was freaking a little, but it was nowhere near as bad as they'd been prepared for. "It started out as a kidnaping, but Jim...the both of us...think this is for the best." 

"It started out as a kidnaping!" Simon rubbed his head, knowing that he had again entered the Sandburg Zone. "Alright, you two. Out with it! And it had better be good, or I'm calling in Major Crimes, Jack Kelso, and anyone else I can think of to get you out of...whatever you've gotten into!" 

"Let's sit down, Simon. It's a long story." Jim took a deep breath and began to tell their carefully edited version of what had occurred. Simon puffed on his cigar and listened patiently as Jim spoke and Blair piped up occasionally with extra details. 

At length, Jim finished and waited for Simon's reaction. "You aren't telling me everything, are you?" 

Sentinel and Guide looked at each other. "We've told you everything that we can," Jim assured Simon. "Believe me, it concerns information you wouldn't want to know anyway." 

Simon cringed. "Weird Sentinel stuff, huh?" Jim and Blair nodded solemnly. "And you're not being coerced? At all?" 

"No way, Simon," Blair said. 

Jim leaned forward and regarded his old friend carefully. "Simon, we're going to miss you. We're going to miss Major Crimes. We're going to miss Cascade, but the work we'll be doing...Let's just say we'll be performing a vital service." 

Simon nodded unhappily. "Well, if your minds are made up, there's nothing I can do. When do you have to leave?" 

"We have three days to get our stuff together and then we head back to Colorado Springs," Blair informed him. 

"Three days? Never mind, I understand. When the military want you, they want you now. But understand this, gentlemen," Simon informed them sternly. "You go nowhere until there's been a big farewell bash. Got that?" 

* * *

Jack parked the rented moving van in the space in front of 852 Prospect. 

"Okay, Daniel, we're here." 

"Great. You've got the keys?" 

Jack patted his jacket pocket. "Ellison said to go right on up." 

"What was the apartment number?" 

"307" 

Daniel adjusted his glasses with irritation. Reluctantly, he had allowed Jack and Jim to talk him into dialing down his sight so that he could wear them. As much as he hated to admit it, it would have been awkward trying to explain why he wasn't wearing them anymore. Plus, it gave him an advantage. No one outside of the four of them knew he didn't need them to see. 

Daniel sighed inwardly. He knew they would have to tell Sam and Teal'c. And General Hammond. And Janet. Damn, but things were going to be complicated! This Sentinel business wasn't always what it was cracked up to be. 

The elevator was out of order. 

Daniel was amused by Jack's huffing and puffing on the stairs. "Jack, how is it you can haul a full backpack ten miles over rugged terrain, and you get out of breath climbing three flights of stairs?" 

"Altitude," he panted, grateful to be at the top. 

"Jack, Cascade is at a lower altitude than Colorado Springs." Jack ended the conversation by throwing the keys at him. 

"Open the door, already." 

Still smiling, Daniel started to do just that, and then he halted. "Jack, I can hear somebody in the apartment." 

"Is it Ellison or Sandburg?" 

Daniel closed his eyes and concentrated. Jack put his hand on the small of his back just as Blair had shown him. "No, it isn't." 

"Damn." They were unarmed, having decided it would be too conspicuous to carry arms on a commercial airplane. Conspicuous be damned, next time I take my sidearm! 

"Okay, let's take it slow. Can you tell how many people are in the apartment?" 

Daniel once again closed his eyes and concentrated. "I can only hear one heartbeat." 

"Okay, so it's either one person, or one person and a bunch of vampires." Jack grinned briefly at Daniel's glare, but he quickly swallowed it. "Is that person anywhere near the door?" 

After a moment, Daniel shook his head. "Sorry, Jack, I just can't tell." 

"Don't worry about it. You haven't been doing this Sentinel stuff long. We'll just have to do it the old fashioned way." 

"The old fashioned way?" 

"Plan B." 

"Oh God." Suddenly, Daniel tilted his head and said, "Jack, he...she...whoever...is headed for the door!" Jack flattened himself against the wall on one side of the door. He motioned for Daniel to do the same on the other side. They waited. Approximately one minute later, the door opened. The men leapt into position. 

"Oh my!" The exclamation came from a redheaded woman of middle age carrying a large handbag. She dropped the bag. Daniel picked it up. Jack dropped his jaw. 

"We're so sorry," Daniel said as he handed the bag back to the woman. "We heard somebody moving around in the apartment and we thought someone had broken in. We're friends of Jim and Blair. I'm Daniel and this is..." 

"Naomi?" Jack uttered in a strangled gasp. "Naomi SANDBURG?" 

"Have we met?" asked Naomi, perplexed. There was something familiar about this distinguished looking man. Something in his aura, perhaps? 

"Jack, what's wrong?" Daniel asked. Jack's complexion was pale and his heart was thudding like a brass band. 

"Jack? Jack O'Neill from Chicago?" Naomi put a hand to her mouth. "How did you find out? How did you find him?" 

That was enough for Jack. A little rapid arithmetic later, and his suspicion was confirmed. "Oh, crap!" A short while later, the three of them were having tea on one of the large sofas. Daniel was shaking his head. 

"Jack, you cannot be Blair's father! He's what? Thirty-three? You would have been only about twelve or thirteen..." 

"Fifteen," said Jack. 

"What?" 

"Fifteen. Okay, I shaved a year or two off my age. You know why," he hissed in Daniel's ear. 

Daniel did know why. His beloved colonel was always belittling himself, telling Daniel he should have found someone younger and more attractive to love. Daniel made a mental note to give Jack a very stern talking to in the near future. 

"He was a very precocious fifteen," said Naomi brightly. "He told me I was his first. I was seventeen." 

"And what a seventeen!" said Jack, musing at the memory. 

Daniel swallowed some of the tea, and a stab of jealousy along with it. Deal with it, stupid. She may have been his first, but he's yours now. "So, Naomi, you're saying that Blair is Jack's son?" 

"It's possible." 

"It's possible?" echoed the two men. 

"Jack," Naomi chided gently, "it was the sixties. You were not my first and you certainly weren't the last. You could be Blair's father, but there are two or three others who are just as likely." 

"Swell," said Jack. A thought struck him. "Hold on, I need to make a phone call." Jack walked over to the kitchen area and pulled out his cell phone. 

"Well, Daniel," said Naomi, "tell me about yourself and how you met Jim and Blair." 

* * *

"I still don't see why we can't get a car," insisted Blair when they arrived at the Ford dealership. 

"We, as in you, don't have to," Jim replied reasonably. He'd changed back into civilian clothes after their meeting with Simon, and he was anxious to start truck shopping. "I'm used to driving a truck, and I want another one. You can get a car in Colorado Springs. Hell, once you get your Ph.D., you'll be making more than I will. Besides, a truck will be more useful to us hauling our stuff." 

"Fine, Big Guy, whatever, let's just get your truck and meet up with...Jim?" Blair saw that his Sentinel's eyes had glazed over. At first, he thought it was a zone, but the expression on his face was more like...an orgasm? 

Blair followed Jim's line of sight. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

"An F350? They make an F350!" 

Forty-two minutes later an ecstatic Sentinel and a grumpy Guide were on their way to Prospect in a brand new, True Blue F350. 

* * *

Jack rejoined Daniel and Naomi in the living room. "Okay, it's all set. Janet will sneak a DNA test in on the blood sample Sandburg gave for his physical. She should have the results by the time we get back. Of course, we'll owe Janet for the rest of our...Is something wrong?" Naomi was on her feet, staring daggers at him. Daniel had an apologetic expression on his face. 

"Jack, I'm sorry. I had no idea how she felt about the military." 

"What?" Jack asked, baffled. 

"How could you do this to my baby!" Naomi demanded. "It was bad enough that Blair had to become one of the jack-booted thugs that oppress our society, but I will not stand by and watch him become one of the military establishment. I won't have it!" 

Unnoticed by the three people in the living room, the front door opened and Jim and Blair walked in. "Mom! Fantastic, I was hoping I'd be able to contact you soon, but this is even..." 

"My poor baby!" Naomi cried, putting her arms around him and giving vent to her grief. 

Blair opened his eyes wide, and he put his arms around his mother in comfort. He mouthed, "What the hell happened?" Jack and Daniel looked at each other and sighed. 

* * *

"It's my fault," Blair said again. "I was so into the whole...special project...that I didn't think about how it would look to Naomi." 

"It doesn't look too good to me either, mate," said Megan. "Is there anything you can tell me about this special project?" 

It was two days later and the morning after the big bash Simon promised Jim and Blair. All of the Major Crimes was there, plus Naomi and Jim's brother and father. 

Blair looked over the chaos left behind by the party and smiled. "It was a good party, wasn't it? I mean, when Naomi wasn't crying or calling Jack and Daniel the tools of military imperialism." 

"A blast," Megan agreed, "but you're avoiding the question, Sandy." 

Blair thought it over for a minute. "Megan, most of what Jim and I will be doing is classified. You do understand that?" 

"Okay, then, just answer this question. Has it got anything to do with Jim being a Sentinel?" 

"Yes." The voice that answered her came from above and they jumped. Megan and Blair looked up to see Jim looking down at them over the railing. "That's all we can tell you, Megan, and that's only because you already know." 

Megan gestured for him to come down. Jim complied. Megan put her arms around him. "Are you being forced at all, mate? Is this what you both want?" 

"Yes," the pair said together. They smiled. "God," said Blair, "we are so married!" 

"Someday," Jim promised. "Have you got your stuff together?" 

"All set," said Blair, tying the last knot on the last cardboard box. "Megan, are you sure you don't want us to clean up, first? It doesn't seem fair to leave you with this mess." 

Megan waved it off. "Don't trouble yourself. I won't be doing it by myself. Rafe will be here soon." 

"Soooo," said Blair suggestively. "Are you getting him trained already?" 

"I thought Jim was supposed to be the Sentinel," Megan retorted. "It just so happens that I have discovered that Rafe is potential boyfriend material." 

"Be kind," said Jim, rolling his eyes. 

"Now what would be the fun in that?" They laughed until they were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

"Chief, don't Jack and Daniel still have their key?" The Sentinel and Guide gave each other worried looks. It would be just like Naomi to launch a sneak attack to try to stop them at the last minute. Jim focused his senses, and then he sighed in relief. 

Jim opened the door to the loft with a, "Hi, Dad." 

"Hello, Jimmy. May I come in?" 

"Sure." 

Megan and Blair caught the vibes, and they excused themselves and exited with the last box. Alone in the nearly empty loft, father and son regarded each other. 

"So, Dad, come to say a final farewell?" 

"I don't know, Jimmy, is it a final farewell?" the older man said, nervously. 

"Dad! Don't tell me you took all that crap Naomi was spouting seriously!" 

The older Ellison wrung his hands and paced nervously. "It has always been my greatest fear," he admitted to his son. "That's why I was so harsh with you about your senses when you were a child. I know now that it was the wrong thing to do, but I didn't know what to do." 

"I know that, Dad." Jim sighed. "It seems that 'fear-based reactions' run in the Ellison family. But this is different. The project I'm in, well, we'll be protected. I can't tell you any of the details, but the President himself has final authority over what happens to people in this facility." 

"I guess you can't be any safer than that," William admitted. "I suppose I'm just afraid that we won't see each other very much. And we just reconnected." 

"There are planes, Dad," he reminded the elder Ellison. "And I seem to remember that you own one." Hesitantly, Jim put his arms around his father. Just as hesitantly, his father hugged him back. "Just as soon as we're settled, I want you and Stephen to come and see us. Understood?" 

"Understood, Jimmy." They parted, their eyes suspiciously bright. "Take care, son. You and that partner of yours." 

Jim smiled. He knew his father was aware of his relationship with Blair. He also knew his father really didn't want to talk about it. Since it was more than he had ever hoped for, Jim accepted the status quo. Besides, it seemed that he liked Blair. "We will, Dad." 

* * *

Downstairs, Jim found Blair and Megan waiting with Jack and Daniel. 

"Are we ready to go?" 

"Yeahsureyoubetcha," said Jack. 

Jim stifled a groan. The Colonel was going to get obnoxious after awhile. Oh well, if he could get used to Blair... 

Jim and Blair said their final goodbyes to Megan, and they began their drive out of Cascade. 

End 

* * *

End Hello.And Goodby by Emerald Starburst: emeraldstarburst@fuse.net  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
